FV204: Disconnected
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: The Delta Flyer finds a planet that was attacked by an enemy ship, with only one survivor. Not long after he dies Voyager is plagued by mysterious murders.


Disconnected

**Episode Synopsis**  
**The Delta Flyer finds a planet that was attacked by a Tolg ship. There is only one survivor, a Tolg drone who was left behind. Not long after he dies Voyager is plagued by mysterious murders.**

**Guest Stars**  
Marill as herself  
Firera as herself  
Claus Noreen as Sotjin  
Adam Blaustein as Foster  
Jeremy Irons as Peter Taylor

**Written By**  
Marill & Firera

**Written**  
12th August 2001

**Edited**  
27th February 2005

**Episode Based In**  
January 2377 (early season 7)

_**Acting Captains Log Stardate...er...2377..**_

_**"James, that's the year," Jessie said.**_

_**"Oh fine, I'll have to use Janeway's trick," James said.**_

_**Acting Captains Log Supplemental: the Delta Flyer is heading back to Voyager after an incredibly boring supply trip. Unfortunately Cherry Coke is low.**_

"I need Cherry Coke, can't I have this bottle?" Emma asked as she held the last 500ml bottle of Cherry Coke.

"That's the last bottle, we're going to have to share it," James replied.

"Who put the dork in charge?" Emma muttered as she slammed the bottle down in the console, causing it to fizz up.

"He's the highest ranking person here," Jessie said.

"Typical, she sticks up for him," Emma muttered.

"I don't know why we're taking orders of an Ensign," Lilly said.

"Look, is there a Lieutenant in the shuttle?" James asked.

"No," everyone muttered.

"Then I'm in charge, and I say we share the last bottle," James said.

Everyone nearly died. A young teenaged girl with blonde hair was drinking from the last bottle. Emma started headbutting the console. The girl stopped drinking from the bottle and she looked at everyone.

"What?" she said questioningly.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you think you're doing?" Jessie asked in an angry voice.

"I'm Naomi, duh," the girl replied.

"Huh?" everyone muttered.

"Well the writers thought that Scarlett Pomers was too young to play Naomi now," the girl said.

"But you looked eleven in the last episode you were in, now you look at least twenty," Lilly said.

"How dare you! I'm suppose to look seventeen!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Who bloody well cares. The point is that we were suppose to share that last bottle," Jessie said.

"Well, I've had my share," Naomi said, she handed the half full bottle to Jessie.

"Stupid spiky headed bch," Jessie muttered quietly.

"Er.. there's a vampire right behind ya, Naomi," Lee said. Naomi pulled out a wooden stake and she turned around quickly.

"Hey, I don't see one," Naomi said.

"I was only kidding," Lee muttered. Naomi walked over and she punched Lee in the face.

"What does this flashy light mean?" Emma asked. Lilly walked up to her console.

"We're receiving a distress call," Lilly replied.

"Lets hear it," James said. Lilly keyed in some commands at the console.

In: "Help, we're under attack.. a pyramid shaped vessel.. need assistance."

"Where's it coming from?" James asked.

"Why bother, they have to be just messing us around. Even the Borg don't use dodgy shaped ships like that," Emma said.

"Sounds like the Tolg, we've ran into them before," Jessie said.

"I think it's coming from the sixth planet in the nearby system," Lilly said.

"Lee, set a course," James said. Lee looked up from his weapons magazine. He took the doughnut out of his mouth.

"What? What did you say?" Lee asked.

"Set a bloody course for that planet Lilly mentioned," James said.

"Eh?" Lee muttered. Naomi pushed him off the chair and she took over the helm.

"No problem, Tom let me fly this ship, once," Naomi said.

"Er, she only flew the ship in original Voyager," Jessie muttered.

"Uhoh," everyone muttered. Suddenly the shuttle shot off at a very high speed.

**Ten minutes later:**  
"Damn, there is no other ship here," Lee moaned.

"That means we're too late," Jessie said.

"Any lifesigns?" James asked.

"Only one, but it's weak," Lilly replied.

"I think we should go down there, I see the plot developing," Jessie said.

"Good idea, Lee, Emma, you're with us. Naomi, you're in charge," James said.

"Why can't I be? I'm older than her," Lilly said.

"Well, she looks older than you, that's for sure," Lee muttered. Naomi threw her stake at him, luckily he had time to duck.

"I was only kidding, Lilly," James said.

"Good," Lilly said and she stuck her tongue out at Naomi.

"Don't push your luck, Willow," Naomi said.

"That's Captain Willow to you, Buffy," Lilly said.

"Er, this is getting too strange," Jessie muttered.

**The planet:**  
Jessie, James, Emma and Lee dematerialised in the centre of the city, or what was left of it. The city was in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, or falling apart and the ground was upturned. Bodies scattered the entire area.

"Those Tolg people did a lot of cool damage," Emma said.

"You don't say," Lee muttered.

"Where is that lifesign coming from, Jess?" James asked.

Jessie looked at her tricorder. She pointed at a damaged building only a few metres away. The awayteam walked towards it. When they got to it the door started to swing open and closed in the wind. Suddenly a man stepped out through it. He jumped in shock when he saw the awayteam.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jessie, this is James, Lee and Emma. We're from the Federation Starship Voyager," Jessie replied.

"We received your distress call," James said.

"That's great, but why are two wearing the same kind of clothes. Are you twins?" the man asked. Emma and Lee laughed quietly.

"No, these are bloody uniforms," Jessie replied in an angry voice.

"Oh, I apologise. Anyway my name is Sotjin, I'm so glad you came here, but as you can see you are too late," the man said.

"What happened here?" James asked.

"Two months ago, an alien ship attacked our colony. Not many of us survived the attack. As far as I know there was only thirty who survived. The aliens came down and they injected each of us with something. Somehow we died and then came back to life. We never saw those aliens again, but other aliens came down and killed everyone else. I've been on my own since," Sotjin replied.

"But that distress call," Lee muttered.

"Was sent two months ago, the generator is still functioning but it's only on short range," Sotjin said.

"That's strange. According to Morgan, the Tolg assimilate people and then transport them to their ship. Why would they leave you all behind?" Jessie asked.

"Tolg?" Sotjin asked.

Emma and Lee walked around to have a look at some of the bodies.

"Those were the aliens we think originally attacked you," James replied.

"Hey guys!" Emma yelled. James, Jessie and Sotjin rushed over to her.

"This one has a number calved on his forehead," Lee said. The body he was standing over had the number twenty nine calved onto his forehead.

"The aliens who arrived to kill the rest of us did that. They must like numbering the people they kill," Sotjin said. Emma walked away and she stood over another body. Her forehead was clear of a number. Sotjin walked over to her.

"That's L'Arana, she was the last one to be killed," Sotjin said.

"She hasn't got a number, why?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Sotjin replied.

"We'd better get you to the Delta Flyer, we should really get back to Voyager," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can take without Cherry Coke," Emma said.

**Voyager, two hours later:**  
**The Conference Room:**  
"I wonder who these other aliens were?" Kathryn asked.

"We may never find out," Chakotay muttered.

"The real question is why did the Tolg leave thirty one drones behind?" Craig asked.

"If the amount zombified is under forty, the Tolg consider them irrelevant," Morgan replied.

"So why did they zombify them in the first place?" Tani asked.

"I don't know, the Tolg have always been a mystery to us," Morgan replied.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter now. What does matter is our guest in Sickbay. Tom, did you find the home planet of his race?" Kathryn asked.

"No, it must be far out of our scanner range," Tom replied.

"Doctor, his medical status?" Kathryn asked.

"The Tolg uses a certain virus to kill the drone but it sustains his body for years. It'll be difficult to do, but I believe that the virus used to sustain him can be used to revive his body completely. Unfortunately some of his organs need to be replaced since they have started to decay," the Doctor replied.

"Can't you replicate them?" Chakotay asked.

"No, I'll need some donors," the Doctor replied.

"What do you need donors for?" Craig asked.

"Why do you ask, are you volunteering?" the Doctor replied.

"Depends, what do you need donors for?" Craig asked again.

"I'll need a donor for blood, a lung, and a kidney. Lisa has already volunteered to donate a kidney," the Doctor replied.

"I suppose I could donate some blood," Craig muttered.

"Why do you want to do that?" Chakotay asked.

"He's probably trying to impress the girls," Triah muttered.

"I'm not, I'm only trying to impress one girl," Craig said.

"I'm sure she'll be mighty impressed," Morgan said.

"I hope so," Craig said.

"Now all I'll need is a donor for a lung," the Doctor said. Tom smirked as he turned to look at James.

"What about you? You're too lazy for two lungs," Tom said.

"Oh yeah, who's the one who sits on his fat arse all day, flying the ship?" James asked.

"At least I go to holodeck programs in my spare time," Tom said.

"Tom is right, Ensign. You barely exercise of any kind anymore. You wont even notice you're missing a lung," the Doctor said.

"I'm not having that hologram taking my lung out," James said.

"I'll be assisting him," Tom said.

"That makes me feel a lot better," James muttered sarcastically.

"Tom, you put off a lot of donors by saying that, why don't you be quiet," the Doctor said.

"Look, if he doesn't want to donate a lung, that's his decision not yours," Jessie said. The Doctor walked over to her.

"You know I can easily let it slip that the baby B'Elanna's carrying is not really hers," the Doctor whispered in her ear. He said the same thing to James. They both looked terrified.

"I'll do it, on one condition. He doesn't go anywhere near me during the operation," James said as he pointed at Tom.

"Deal," the Doctor said in a cheerful manner.

"What did you threaten him with, Doc?" Tom asked.

"I'm not telling you, that was the deal after all," the Doctor replied.

**Morgan's Quarters:**  
"Are you really going through this?" Morgan asked.

"Of course I am, I said I would," Craig replied.

"So, who's the girl you're trying to impress?" Morgan asked.

"Try and guess," Craig replied.

"That's a little to hard, you like all girls," Morgan said.

"No I don't, I was just desperate, until I met a certain girl," Craig said.

"Who is this girl anyway?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'll give you a clue. She's in this room right now. Well I'd better go, the Doctor is expecting me," Craig said. He was about to turn around and leave but Morgan took a hold of the front of his uniform and she pulled him in for a kiss. After a few seconds she gently pushed him away.

"Okay.. you can go now.. er, the Doc's expecting you," Morgan stuttered. Craig slowly nodded and he quickly left the room. Morgan collapsed on the couch.

She thought, "why in hell did I do that?"

She stood back up and she headed for the replicator. A bottle of Cherry Coke appeared.

Suddenly a flash of light overcome the room. Morgan had to shield her eyes from the light. When she moved her arm away from her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in her quarters anymore. She was in a large corridor that was falling apart. She heard a scream. A young woman was running towards her, she ran straight through Morgan.

Then she saw L'Arana coming around the corner holding what looked like a phaser rifle. She aimed it in Morgan's direction. She pressed the trigger and the corridor disappeared again. Morgan found herself back in her quarters.

**Sickbay:**  
Craig was sitting on the biobed as the Doctor injected a hypospray into his neck.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, you have been a lot of help," the Doctor said. Craig wasn't listening, he was in a world of his own. "Lieutenant, are you listening to me?" the Doctor asked. Craig jumped slightly and he looked at the Doctor.

"What?" he asked.

"You were a million lightyears away, what's up?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking," Craig replied.

"Oh really, about what?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't you have a patient to attend to," Craig muttered.

"Oh fine, I know when I'm not wanted," the Doctor said in a huffy manner. He walked away. Craig stood up and he headed out of the door. He nearly crashed head on into James.

"Hi Craig, in a hurry?" he asked.

"Not really," Craig replied.

"Then why were you in such a rush to leave Sickbay?" James asked.

"I need to get to my quarters, I want to be on my own. That's all," Craig replied.

"You, wanting to be on your own? That's a funny joke, why are you really in a hurry?" James asked. Craig tried to step through the door but James blocked his path.

"Why are you being so bloody nosey, it's none of your business," Craig moaned.

"I'm your friend, aren't I?" James said.

"Fine. I just need to talk to Morgan, that's all," Craig said.

"That sounds interesting," James said.

"Oh shut up, or I'll tell Tom the truth about B'Elanna's new kid," Craig said.

"How did you find out about that?" James asked.

"Lee told me, don't ask how he knew," Craig replied.

"Well in that case you can tell me why you are going to see Morgan, since you seem to know my secret," James said.

"But it's embarrassing.. oh fine you win," Craig muttered.

"Well?" James said.

"Well, she kind of kissed me," Craig said.

"That doesn't sound like her. Somebody would have to be desperate to go for you, no offense," James said.

"What's wrong with me? If a picky girl like Morgan kissed me then I don't think there's ever been a problem with me," Craig said. The Doctor walked over to the two.

"It's about time you arrived, Ensign," the Doctor said.

"Lets just get this over with," James said. Craig managed to slip out of the room. The Doctor picked up a hypospray and he pressed it into James' neck.

"Sit down please," the Doctor said as Tom walked in.

"Hiya Doc," Tom said in a cheerful manner.

"I thought I said..." James said.

"Don't worry, I don't want to go near you anymore than you want me to," Tom said.

"Oh thanks for the compliment," James muttered.

"Best of friends, really," the Doctor said quietly.

Cue 'Best Friends' by All Stars. Everyone screamed and ran away when they heard the band singing. Then they all jumped of a cliff, only kidding.

_**Captains Log... er... Supplemental: That trick always works... anyway the Doctor is busy trying to revive the drone we picked up from a planet that was attacked by the Tolg. He is on his last operation now, and I think everything is going well.**_

**The Mess Hall:**  
Lee and Claire was sitting at one of the tables, eating what Neelix called food.

"Yeah yeah, I believe you," Lee was saying.

"It's true, I do have my own website," Claire said.

"Why would anybody like you. You're just a bossy little cow," Lee said.

"I wouldn't say that, I have fans who would love to kill you off for that comment," Claire said.

"Oh please, the writers wouldn't kill me, I'm a main character. And you, fans? That is a funny joke," Lee said.

"Not me personally, the actress who plays me has lots of fans," Claire said.

"It's probably her website then," Lee said.

"Yeah, but she plays me!" Claire snapped.

"Whatever, my actor will have more fans than yours would," Lee said.

"Do you wanna bet?" Claire asked.

"Most of the world knows who my actor is, so there," Lee said. Firera appeared.

"Would you two quit it, this is real life not a TV show, remember. You don't have actors," Firera said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Lee said. Firera disappeared again. "So er.. did I tell you about that medical report I found about Jessie?" Lee asked.

"No, you didn't," Claire replied.

"Well..." Lee said, but he was cut off when Neelix rushed over to the table.

"Hi, want some of my new coffee?" he asked. He started pouring thick lumpy coffee into two cups.

Lee thought, "a nice medical emergency is just what I need now."

In: "Sickbay to Lee, I have a medical emergency to report. Please come to Sickbay."

"That'll do nicely," Lee said and he rushed out of the room leaving Claire to drink both cups of coffee.

**Sickbay:**  
Lee rushed into the room. The Doctor looked like he was trying to revive his patients.

"Lee, get 10cc's of medical technobabble, stat!" the Doctor yelled.

"Ok Doc," Lee said as he ran into the next room.

_"That's it, I'm stopping the quotes from Five Minute Voyager here and now," Marill said angrily._

_"Groan, it's better than saying 'get (insert tech here) stat," Firera groaned._

_"Well, why don't you make up your own material," Marill muttered. Firera groaned again._

Lee ran back into the room holding a hypospray and he handed it to the Doctor. He pushed it into Sotjin's neck. The Doctor then looked at his tricorder.

"No effect. Cortical Stimulator," the Doctor ordered. Tom handed him a small round object. The Doctor placed it onto Sotjin's neck. Tom then rushed over to the nearest console. "Now!" the Doctor yelled.

"No effect," Tom said quietly.

"Again!" the Doctor commanded.

"He's gone, Doc," Tom said.

"What about the lung?" Lee asked.

"We donated it, unfortunately it's been badly damaged. It cannot be used again," the Doctor replied as he scanned Sotjin. One of the consoles on the neighbouring biobed bleeped. Lee walked over to it.

"Er.. Doc, we have another problem," Lee muttered. The Doctor walked over to where Lee was standing.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, lets just say you were wrong when you said that he'd get used to only having one lung," Lee said.

"We're losing Ensign Stuart too, cortical stimulator," the Doctor ordered. Lee and Tom stared blankly at him.

"Who?" they both muttered. The Doctor collapsed in Pokémon style.

"James, for god's sake! He changed his surname, remember?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," they both said quietly. Lee passed the Doctor another small round object. Lee started working at the console.

"Er.. Doc, it isn't working," Lee said.

"Again," the Doctor ordered.

"Still no effect, he's gone too," Lee said.

"This can't be right, he's a main character," Tom said.

"Make a note in the ship's log, a main character died at.. er.. what time is it?" the Doctor asked. Tom looked at his watch.

"2103 hours Doc," Tom replied.

"Well, you know the drill," the Doctor said.

**Five minutes later:**  
The Doctor was sitting at his desk in his office. He was working on his computer. He heard the door open, but he ignored it.

"Er.. Doc?"

The Doctor looked up to see who it was.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Morgan asked.

"Yes of course, what's the problem?" the Doctor replied.

"Well when I was in my quarters I had a strange hallucination. It was like I was on that planet where that drone came from. A girl had a weapon and she fired it at me. And then I was back in my quarters," Morgan said.

"Hmm, it might of been just a hallucination, Morgan. It couldn't be flashbacks of the past, you haven't developed that power yet," the Doctor said.

"Who else is in Sickbay?" Morgan asked.

"Nobody alive, why?" the Doctor replied.

"Don't lie, there is somebody else in here," Morgan said and she left the office. She walked over to one of the biobeds. The Doctor followed her. Morgan was standing over James' biobed. They both noticed that his fingers were moving.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor muttered. He picked up a tricorder and he scanned James with it. "He's coming back, I have no idea how, but he's finally gotten used to only having one lung," the Doctor said.

"But wasn't he dead?" Morgan muttered.

"This kind of thing is rare but not unheard of," the Doctor said. He picked up a hypospray and he used it on James. He woke up and he looked around.

"Did it work?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"No, Sotjin is dead. We nearly lost you too," the Doctor replied. James managed to sit up.

"I don't mean to sound selfish but what happened to my lung?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that it cannot be used again since it was damaged during the operation," the Doctor replied.

"Can I go now?" James asked.

"Yes, but go to your quarters and rest. Only having one lung will take some getting used to," the Doctor said.

"Whatever," James muttered and he headed out of the room.

"Oh and Ensign, don't you get yourself hurt too much. This season you seem to spending more time in Sickbay than anywhere else," the Doctor said.

"Wise guy," James muttered quietly and he walked out.

**Two hours later:**  
Lee had his music on full blast, he didn't hear the door chime. But he did hear somebody banging on the door. Lee paused his music and he put his PADD down on the table. He walked up to the door and he opened it.

"Hiya, Jim. What can I do for you?" Lee asked, he stepped away from the door so he could let James in.

"Well Craig told me that you told him something about B'Elanna's kid," James said.

"Which one?" Lee asked.

"The younger one," James replied.

"Oh, yeah. I know all about it now. I found the medical report on the Doc's desk," Lee said.

"How much do you know?" James asked. Lee's face lit up and he started hugging James.

"Can I be the god father?" he asked.

"No you bloody can't! Get off me!" James snapped. Lee let go, he looked disappointed.

"Oh, why not? I've always wanted to be a god father to a friend's kid," Lee said.

"There's a good reason. The thing I want to know is how many people have you told?" James asked.

"Just Craig, I nearly told Claire earlier today. I might tell everyone tomorrow, it's great news. So will you and Jess take the kid back after it's born or something?" Lee replied.

"Firstly, it's none of your business what we're going to do about the kid. Secondly, you'd better not tell anybody else or I'll personally rip your head off," James said.

"Oh, somebody's in a bad mood. It must be that come back from the dead thing. I suppose that was quite a funny joke," Lee said.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious," James said.

"It's not very easy to pull off somebody's head you know. Anyway, when's the big day?" Lee asked.

"What big day?" James asked.

"Well, I thought that since you're due a kid in a few months, you two would be getting married or something," Lee said.

"Can I borrow a PADD?" James asked. Lee picked up one and he handed it over.

"Sure, no probs. So, when is it?" Lee asked.

James handed the PADD back, Lee looked at it. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, just the things I'll do to you if you don't shut up," James said.

"Oh, you are in a bad mood. I think that's better than the pull of my head remark," Lee said as he read the PADD.

"What's number one on that list?" James asked.

"Er.. punch me in the nose. Why do you ask?" Lee replied.

**The next morning:**  
**The Conference Room:**  
All of the main characters except Kiara and Bryan (yeah Bryan's sort of a main character now) were sitting around the crowded table. Quite a few were asleep since it was seven o'clock in the morning. Kathryn stood up and she started circling the table.

"There has been a murder on this ship. And we're not talking about an unknown crewmember here. We're talking about a main character," Kathryn said in a serious tone.

"But Captain, all the main characters are here," Harry said.

"Yes, we are. I was talking about a B4 Fifth Voyager main character," Kathryn said.

"Who then?" Chakotay asked.

"Lee," Kathryn replied. Everyone looked shocked, except Tuvok. He stood up to.

"Someone tampered with the sensor logs. We don't know who did it. We managed to fix them, but the logs are fuzzy at the time of the killing. I found out who was on the deck at that time, I'm excluding crewmembers who were in their quarters at the time," Tuvok said.

"Who was on the deck?" Tom asked. Tuvok looked at a PADD.

"Morgan and Ensign Stuart," Tuvok replied.

"Who?" Tom asked. The Doctor put his head in his hands, and nearly came close to crying. "Only joking," Tom muttered.

"I want to interview both of them," Tuvok said.

"Is Lee okay now?" Craig asked. The Doctor sat back up again.

"No, I managed to revive him but he went straight into a coma. It doesn't make any sense," the Doctor replied.

"I also want to interview anybody who saw him an hour before his attack," Tuvok said.

"What time was his attack?" James asked.

"You should know," Tom whispered.

"2305 hours," Tuvok replied.

"That can't be possible, I last saw him two minutes before then," James said.

"Interesting," Tuvok said.

"Uhoh, he's starting to sound like Spock again," Tom said.

"Everyone, dismissed," Kathryn said.

**Outside Tuvok's office:**  
"I wonder how he died, it's just so cool," Morgan was saying as she stood next to James, who looked rather nervous.

"Whatever," James muttered.

"What's up with you? He's not dead anymore, there's nought to worry about," Morgan said.

"Well, the attack was two minutes after I left Lee on his own. If I'd stayed two minutes longer, it may not have happened," James said.

"Don't think like that, the attacker probably would of waited until you'd left. It wouldn't of made much of a difference," Morgan said. The door to Tuvok's office opened, and Tuvok stepped out.

"Morgan, I'll interview you first," Tuvok said. Morgan groaned and she followed Tuvok into the room.

She sat down opposite Tuvok. He brought out a PADD.

"Where were you at 2305 hours?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly. I was on deck five only for a short time. I might of been on my way to the turbolift," Morgan replied.

"Do you know Mr Williams well?" Tuvok asked.

"No, not really. I've only seen him an odd few times," Morgan replied.

"So you have no grudge against him?" Tuvok asked.

"No, I don't know him," Morgan replied. Tuvok wrote something down on his PADD. "Can I ask, how did Lee die?" Morgan asked.

"He was strangled to death, he had other injuries though," Tuvok said.

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"He had a broken nose, broken arm and he had glass cuts on his skin. This obviously all happened when he fell into the table, that's where we found him," Tuvok replied.

"Cool," Morgan said.

"Whatever. Did you know if anybody else had a grudge against him?" Tuvok asked.

"No idea," Morgan replied.

"Thank you, you can leave now. Please tell Ensign Stuart to come in now," Tuvok said.

"Okay," Morgan said and she stood up. She walked out of the door. James came in a few seconds later.

"Please sit down," Tuvok said calmly. James sat down opposite Tuvok.

"Where were you at 2305 hours?" Tuvok asked.

"Probably walking down a corridor," James replied.

"Do you know Mr Williams well?" he asked.

"A little," James replied.

"Did you have any sort of grudge on him?" Tuvok asked.

"Depends on what you mean," James replied.

"Have you had any recent disagreements with him?" Tuvok asked.

"Sort of," James replied.

"Please clarify," Tuvok said.

"Well, me and a few others have been trying to keep something a secret, and he somehow found out. That's all," James replied.

"I see. Would this give you a reason to kill him?" Tuvok asked.

"No, of course not. I couldn't kill anybody," James replied.

"But you killed somebody in the last episode," Tuvok said.

"I was angry, he'd just killed my best friend," James said.

"Well, you must of been angry when Mr Williams had found out about this secret," Tuvok said.

"Yeah, but not as angry as I was when Jessie had been stabbed in the back," James said.

"I see. What was this secret, anyway?" Tuvok asked.

"None of your business," James replied.

"I believe it is," Tuvok said.

"All you need to know is that Lee found out and he wanted to tell everybody about it," James said.

"Who's secret is it?" Tuvok asked.

"Jessie's, and that's all I'm going to tell you," James replied.

"That makes more sense. This is what I think happened. You were angry that Mr Williams had found out about Rex's secret so you murdered him, so he wouldn't tell anybody," Tuvok said.

"That is ridiculous," James groaned.

"Is it? The sensor logs were tampered with. Only the Captain, Lieutenant Torres and I can access those logs. You have experience with breaking passwords, so you could of done it to cover your tracks," Tuvok said.

"This is stupid! I'm leaving," James said and he headed out. Tuvok pressed a button so the door would lock.

"Tuvok to Security," he said as he tapped his commbadge.

In: "Yes, Commander?" Thompson's voice said over the comm.

"Please come to my office, and bring Ensign Foster with you," Tuvok said.

In: "Yes Commander."

"You are restricted to quarters unless you're on duty, until the Doctor can prove your guilt or innocence with the DNA scan he's conducting," Tuvok said.

"But I didn't kill him. The worst I did was hit him, after I did that I left," James said.

"You didn't mention that before," Tuvok said.

"I didn't see the point," James said. The door chimed. Tuvok pressed a button on his station and the door opened. Thompson and Foster stepped in.

"Please escort Ensign Stuart to his quarters. Keep guards posted outside his quarters," Tuvok ordered.

"Yes sir," Thompson said.

**The Ready Room:**  
"You think James is responsible?" Kathryn asked.

"There is a lot of evidence against his story," Tuvok replied.

"What is his story, and what kind of evidence have you found?" Kathryn asked.

"He claims that he only hit Mr Williams. The evidence against him is strong. Firstly, he and Morgan were the only ones on the deck. The murder took place two minutes after Ensign Stuart supposably left. He also admits that he was angry that Williams had found out a secret he and Crewman Rex were keeping. Also, he has the ability to tamper with the sensor logs. Lastly, he was responsible for killing another man because of what he did to Miss Rex. It seems that if someone at least provokes her he gets angry," Tuvok said.

"I would get angry if somebody killed my best friend," Kathryn said.

"So would I," Chakotay said.

"This is not the first time he's been on report for violence. Years ago he was punished lots of times for attacking crewmembers who have insulted Miss Rex and himself. Yet if somebody has insulted any of his other friends, he does nothing," Tuvok said.

"Look Tuvok. I've known him longer than you have. I admit, James does have a bit of a temper on him, and it's usually ignited when someone says something about Jessie. It's just because they've been friends a long time. But I doubt that James would kill Lee just because he found out about a secret that he and Jessie's been keeping to themselves. He was probably telling the truth when he said that he just hit him," Chakotay said.

"Then who killed Williams, Commander. Don't you think it's a bit convenient that he was murdered only a few minutes after Ensign Stuart had hit him," Tuvok asked.

"It is convenient. But has it ever come to mind that the murderer chose that moment to attack Lee so he or she could frame James?" Kathryn said.

"It has Captain. But the sensor logs were tampered with, and nobody else but Ensign Stuart can break into the system logs un-noticed," Tuvok said.

"What have you done with him then?" Kathryn asked.

"I've restricted him to quarters. He can only leave if he's on duty. When the Doctor finishes the DNA scan I will take more appropriate action," Tuvok said.

"You two aren't seriously telling me that you think James is guilty? He doesn't have it in him to kill somebody," Chakotay said.

"Commander, he was responsible for somebody's death in the last episode," Tuvok said.

"Yeah, because he was angry that the guy had murdered Jessie. I would of done the same thing if somebody had murdered somebody I loved.. I mean my best friend," Chakotay said.

"That may be the exact problem, Chakotay. He probably can't control himself because he's in love with her. I know exactly how angry people can get if somebody provokes somebody they love," Kathryn said.

"So what? It doesn't mean that James killed Lee," Chakotay said.

"Love can be a dangerous thing," Kathryn said.

**Meanwhile:**  
Morgan and Jessie was walking down the corridor.

"What I would give to be in your position, Jess," Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Jessie muttered.

"Living with a murderer would be so cool," Morgan said.

"Don't tell me you believe Tuvok's accusation," Jessie moaned.

"No, I don't. Remember he killed your killer in the last episode," Morgan said.

"You are sad, do you realise that?" Jessie asked.

"Why? I think murderers are so cool," Morgan said.

"He's no different to the guy we have always known," Jessie said.

"Count yourself lucky. I bet my best friend wouldn't kill the person who'd kill me," Morgan said.

"Can we change the subject?" Jessie asked as they both reached her quarters. Thompson and Foster were blocking the door.

"Sorry, you can't go in there," Thompson said.

"Look it's my quarters, I can go in if I want," Jessie said.

"If you go in you're putting yourself in danger," Foster said.

"Don't be stupid, he wouldn't hurt me, or Morgan," Jessie said.

"Well if you're not going in on your own I'll allow you access," Thompson said. He and Foster moved out of the way.

Jessie and Morgan walked into the room. They both found James lying on the sofa looking sorry for himself. They both walked up to him. He saw them both come in so he sat up. Jessie sat next to him and Morgan sat on the chair near by,

"I suppose you heard what happened," James muttered.

"Yeah, don't let that big eared freak get to you," Jessie said.

"We believe you. Tuvok's always wrong in these investigations, either that or he turns psycho," Morgan said.

"That's comforting," Jessie muttered.

"Did you really hit Lee? Why?" Morgan asked.

"He found out the truth about the kid. I was angry, I couldn't help it," James replied.

"Cool. I wonder who actually killed him then," Morgan said.

"Probably somebody who really hated him, or an alien being," Jessie said.

"Maybe, but everyone's going to think it was me," James said.

"Since when do we care about what other people think?" Jessie asked.

"Since I was accused of murder this morning," James replied.

"Don't worry, I'll kill that Spock wannabe myself," Morgan said.

"That would make things worse, Morgan," Jessie said.

"What if that DNA test says it's me. I'll be locked up for years," James asked.

"Why would it say it was you?" Jessie asked.

"Well I hit him, the DNA they probably picked up was probably mine," James said.

"That could actually happen," Morgan muttered.

"I bloody well hope not," Jessie said.

"They're going to throw me into the Brig for as long as Voyager's in the Delta Quadrant for something I didn't do," James said, and he nearly broke down into tears.

"No they're not, I'll make sure of it," Jessie said, she pulled him to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry Jess, the Captain is my mother. I could talk some sense into her," Morgan said.

"Why do you want to help, Morgan?" Jessie asked.

"Who wouldn't help a friend," Morgan replied.

**The Conference Room:**  
Nearly all of the main cast were sitting around the table again. The only ones who weren't at the meeting was Morgan, Jessie, James and Kiara.

"How is the DNA test getting along Doctor?" Kathryn asked.

"It should be ready by tomorrow, Captain," the Doctor replied.

"Tuvok, have you finished your other interviews?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes Captain, I am no closer to proving Ensign Stuart's guilt or innocence," Tuvok replied.

"But we do have more evidence against him?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes Captain," Tuvok replied.

"Captain, I'm sure I speak for everybody here that James is not the kind of person who kills. All of the so called evidence must have a reasonable explanation to it," Tani said. Everyone looked at her, most with an uneasy expression on their face. "I do speak for everyone here, don't I?" Tani asked.

"It wouldn't seem so," Kathryn muttered.

"Captain, I believe that Miss Tani is defending him just because of her infatuation with Mr Stuart," Tuvok said.

"Er.. that's not at all true," Tani said. Everyone was still looking at her, she turned bright red. She quickly hid her face so nobody would notice.

The door opened and Morgan, Jessie and James walked in. Everyone started staring at James instead of Tani. The three sat down in available chairs.

"Where have you all been?" Kathryn asked.

"Jessie and I have been trying to cheer up the falsely accused," Morgan replied.

"But the evidence suggests that he is not falsely accused," Tuvok said.

"Shut up Dumbo. And I'm not calling you that because you have big ears, it's also because you're just as dumb as a baby elephant," Morgan said.

"Morgan!" Kathryn snapped.

"What? I'm just speaking the truth," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I understand that you're angry about your friend being accused of murder, but the murder was hardly Tuvok's fault," Kathryn said.

Morgan sat back in her chair and she sulked. James saw somebody walk through the door, he could see straight through her. It was L'Arana. She was looking at everyone with an evil look in her eyes. Nobody else seemed to notice that she was there.

"Jess, do you see a woman over there?" James said quietly. Jessie looked over to where L'Arana was.

"No," Jessie replied. Annika just happened to be the one who was sitting in front of where L'Arana was.

"I can assure you I am a woman," Annika said. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Why did you say that for?" Kathryn asked.

"Ensign Stuart asked Miss Rex if she could see a woman, and she said no," Annika said. Everyone but Tuvok laughed slightly.

"I wasn't talking about you, L'Arana was standing behind you," James said. Everyone looked and they looked like they couldn't see L'Arana. She walked over to the door. She waved at James and then she walked out.

"Tuvok to Thompson," Tuvok said as he tapped his commbadge.

In: "Yes Commander."

"Please report to the Conference Room and escort Ensign Stuart to his quarters," Tuvok said.

In: "Yes sir."

"Captain, I think Ensign Stuart should remain in his quarters until he's proven guilty or non guilty," Tuvok said.

"Very well," Kathryn said.

"That's not fair!" Jessie yelled.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," Morgan said angrily. Thompson walked into the Conference Room. He walked up to James.

"Come on, lets go," Thompson said. James stood up and they both headed out the room.

"Wait, I need to talk to Ensign Stuart for a minute," Chakotay said.

"Very well, everyone but Chakotay, James, Morgan and Jessie dismissed," Kathryn said. Everyone but Morgan, Jessie, James, Chakotay, Kathryn and Thompson left the room.

Kathryn walked up to Morgan and Jessie.

"I'm sorry, Jessie, but you're going to stay in different quarters until we get the results of the DNA scans," Kathryn said.

"What the hell for?" Jessie asked.

"It would be easier for him if you weren't there with him," Kathryn replied.

"That's a load of crap. He needs his friends to help him," Morgan said.

"Morgan, I don't want you involved," Kathryn said.

"I've been involved ever since he was accused. He's one of my friends," Morgan said.

"I don't want you going in those quarters until I say so, is that understood?" Kathryn said.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Jessie said and she stormed out of the room. Morgan followed her. Kathryn sighed and she left the room through a different door.

"Thompson, you can escort Ensign Stuart to his quarters now," Chakotay said.

"Gladly sir," Thompson said. He roughly took a hold of James' arm and he 'dragged' him out of the room.

**One of the decks:**  
Thompson and James were going down the corridor towards his quarters. O'Hara appeared from around the corner.

"Hiya, I've been looking everywhere for you," O'Hara said. Thompson stopped and he started talking with her.

"I'll escort myself, dk head," James muttered and he continued down the corridor.

He heard a familiar scream and he ran down the corridor. He found an open door and he looked inside. He saw somebody in a black cloak holding a knife while standing over a girl's body. The person stood up and he beamed away.

James then saw who was lying on the ground. He rushed over to check her pulse, but Lilly was most definitely dead. He heard a couple of voices behind him.

"Oh my god," one of them was saying. James turned to see who it was, it was Claire, Lisa and Faye and they were looking gobsmacked as they stood at the door.

When he turned back to look at Lilly he saw somebody else lying in her place. She had blonde hair, she looked about fourteen, and she had the same colour eyes that he had. He stood up in shock, there was a flash and the body was Lilly again. He headed for the door and he pushed past the girls at the door and he ran down the corridor.

They ran up to Lilly. She had a slit throat and she had a severe stab wound in her stomach. She had the number thirty one calved on her forehead.

"Lewis to Sickbay," Claire said as she tapped her commbadge.

**The Ready Room:**  
"Another murder? Who?" Kathryn asked as she stood up from her desk.

"Lilly Johnstone," Tuvok replied.

"Any witnesses?" Kathryn asked.

"Three. Claire Lewis, Lisa Lillis and Faye O'Tani. They saw Ensign Stuart near her when they got to her quarters," Tuvok said.

"But he might of just found her," Chakotay said.

"When he saw the three he ran off down the corridor. It was obvious that he wanted to escape," Tuvok said.

"I want every Security team searching for him, and I want to speak with Thompson. When you find James, put him in the Brig," Kathryn said.

"Aye Captain," Tuvok said and he left the ready room. Chakotay walked up to the desk.

"Kathryn he couldn't of done it. He probably just ran off because he was scared. He has a thing about blood," Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, I'm not going to let him hide away because of that. Dismissed," Kathryn said. Chakotay sighed and he left the room.

**Morgan's Quarters:**  
Morgan was sitting on the couch reading a PADD. She felt a strange wind around her. She stood up from the couch. The feeling was getting stronger until she felt something that she couldn't see hit her. She left the room after dumping the PADD on the table.

**Tuvok's Office:**  
Jessie was sitting facing Tuvok. Craig and Foster entered the room and they stood near Tuvok on his side of the desk.

"Do you know the reason why you are here, Crewman?" Tuvok asked.

"No," Jessie muttered.

"You are the one closest to Ensign Stuart, I thought that you might be able to answer a few of my questions," Tuvok said.

"Fine," Jessie muttered.

"How long has Ensign Stuart been violent?" Tuvok asked.

"He's never been violent," Jessie replied.

"I mean, how long has his temper got himself into trouble?" Tuvok asked.

"He hasn't got much of a temper compared to me. I really don't see the point of this," Jessie said.

"There is a point to this interview. I need to understand Mr Stuart's motives," Tuvok said.

"How can he have motives for something he didn't even do," Jessie said.

"Did you know that he was found near Lilly when she was killed?" Tuvok asked.

"Yeah, so what. He was probably just trying to help her," Jessie said. Foster walked up to her.

"The man is violent and destructive. I can sense that his past incarnations were all murderers," Foster said.

"Is that your brilliant proof this time?" Jessie asked. Foster leaned on her chair so he could get closer to her.

"Don't you see. He's been deceiving you all these years. He is a killer, he killed his entire family, even his step father was killed because of him. The man is a killer," Foster said.

"For one thing he didn't kill his family. His dad died in a shuttle crash, and I doubt the rest of his family died because of him. Secondly he is not a murderer, I've known him almost my entire life, he's the nicest guy I've ever met," Jessie said.

"He's been deceiving you. His past incarnations all did the same things. Did you know that one of them was a mass murderer who experimented with witchcraft?" Foster asked.

"Foster, lay off. You don't know about anybodies past lives," Craig said.

"I do, I have a nack for it. That man needs to be found before he kills again," Foster said.

"Ensign, I am the one doing the interview. Both of you please join a security team," Tuvok said. Craig and Foster headed out of the room. Craig left but Foster stopped at the door. He turned to Jessie.

"Did you know that he had a sister?" Foster asked.

"No," Jessie replied.

"Do you know why you didn't know until now? He killed her, he was three when he killed her. She was fourteen year old and he managed to kill her. If a man can kill a fourteen year old girl at that age then he could kill anyone," Foster said and he stepped out of the room.

"I don't mean to alarm you Crewman, but Foster is probably right. He's trained to know these kind of things," Tuvok said.

"I find it hard to believe that James killed his sister, at three years old. That's just ridiculous," Jessie said.

"Lets get back to the interview," Tuvok said.

"Whatever," Jessie said.

"I've been talking with Foster and I believe that Ensign Stuart has fooled us all. I checked the federation database. Stuart's sister was killed only a few metres away from her house. They never found out who killed her, people believe that she was raped but if it was Stuart then I doubt that was the case.

Next to die was his father. The officials believed that the shuttle was rigged so it would crash. The next to die was his mother. James and his step father didn't go with her to the Trafford Centre because Stuart thought she could take care of herself. He was wrong, she was brutally attacked. The next to die was his step father. He was part of the Marquis massacre. It was Stuart's idea to join the Marquis," Tuvok said.

"And you believe that James is responsible for all their deaths," Jessie asked.

"Yes," Tuvok replied.

"What a load of bull st. James is not a killer," Jessie said.

"Why do you think he never told you how they all died, excluding his father?" Tuvok asked.

"I doubt he would want to talk about it, he was probably upset about it all," Jessie said.

"Maybe. I have one more question for you. Did you know that he's in love with you?" Tuvok asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie questioned.

"We were forced to check his personal logs to help with the investigation. This new piece of evidence shows why he has been violent with people who have at least insulted you," Tuvok said.

"You had no right to check through his logs, you're just as bad as Danny," Jessie said angrily.

"You didn't answer my question," Tuvok said.

"No, I bloody well didn't. Danny only told me that he had a little crush on me but I didn't believe her. And for this I totally hate you," Jessie said.

"I don't understand," Tuvok said.

"You wouldn't. And you probably never will," Jessie said.

**The Shuttle Bay**  
**The Delta Flyer:**  
James was in the back part of the shuttle, just sitting on the chair. He heard a noise coming from the next room. He picked up a phaser and he hurried into the next room. L'Arana was sitting at the helm. She turned the chair to face him.

"I knew you'd come here. People always come here to hide," she said.

"Who are you?" James asked. L'Arana stood up and she walked up to him.

"I thought you already knew. You did see my corpse on that planet. I'm L'Arana," L'Arana replied.

"What are you doing here? And are you responsible for Lee and Lilly's deaths?" James asked.

"Well, firstly I'm here because my friends are here too. Secondly, I am a little responsible, I think. You see, death is a beautiful time, and me and my friends think it doesn't come quick enough for some people so we help them. True it's painful for them. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go and assist another killing," L'Arana replied and she walked straight thought the shuttle's hull.

James ran out of the shuttle. He saw L'Arana walk through the shuttle bay doors. He followed her through the doors, but as soon as he did that he lost sight of her. Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran towards the source.

He saw Naomi lying on the ground with her neck badly broken. She had the number thirty two calved onto her forehead. The console at the side was smashed so it looked like she had been thrown against it. He heard Craig's voice. It came from further down the corridor.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Craig's voice asked.

"No, that James attacked me, Naomi is hurt," Morgan's voice said. Foster, Craig and Morgan appeared from around the corner.

Foster pointed his phaser rifle at James as Craig checked to see if Naomi was all right, but she was clearly dead. Craig went back over to Morgan.

"Did that jerk hurt you that much?" Craig asked. Something about his voice disturbed James. Morgan was definitely acting differently too, but Foster didn't notice.

"He twisted my arm, the last time somebody did that it took ages to heal. Do something about it," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him personally, for you," Craig said.

Foster and James felt really sick when they saw Morgan and Craig kissing.

"Stop that, we're on duty for heaven's sake!" Foster muttered in disgust. They both stopped and stared at Foster angrily.

Morgan pulled the rifle off him easily and she knocked Foster out with it.

"Uhoh, somebody else is coming," Morgan said. She collapsed to the floor. James saw L'Arana come out of Morgan's body. She smiled at him and she headed down the corridor. She walked straight through Emma. Emma was just staring at Naomi's body.

"Cool!" she giggled. She looked up at James. He saw that she had a ghostly looking number thirty three on her forehead. It disappeared a few seconds later. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Emma asked.

"He's just killed Naomi, and he hurt Morgan and Foster, so I suggest you'd better leave," Craig replied.

"He can't kill me, I'm not easy to kill," Emma said. They all heard Morgan getting up. All of a sudden Emma found herself being pulled down the corridor. James had a tight grip on her wrist and she couldn't get away.

Craig noticed and he tried to fire on them but they had already gone down the corridor. A little further down the corridor Emma kicked James in the leg and she pulled herself out of his grip. She quickly headed down the corridor. She turned to face him. "You can't kill me, you've got to do better than that," she said.

"No, I'm trying to help you," James said.

"To hell you are," Emma said. Suddenly the person in the black cloak appeared behind her and a large knife had gone straight through her stomach. The cloaked person pulled it out and he or she ran down the corridor. Emma collapsed to the floor with blood pouring from her stomach.

**The Ready Room:**  
In: "Captain, Emma has gone missing, we think she's been murdered because I found a lot of her blood had stained the carpet not far from Naomi's body," Thompson's voice said.

"Where is Craig?" Kathryn asked.

In: "We haven't heard from him ever since he went to find James and Emma," Thompson replied.

"Thank you, crewman," Kathryn said and she tapped her commbadge. Morgan and Chakotay stepped into the ready room. "Morgan, what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"I was in my quarters when I felt something strange. The next thing I know I'm waking up near Naomi's dead body. I have no idea how I got there," Morgan said.

"He brainwashed you," Foster said.

"Excuse me?" Morgan muttered.

"Stuart must have brainwashed you to help him kill Naomi. That explains why you were acting funny, and why you said that Stuart had attacked you," Foster said.

"Acting funny? What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Craig was acting funny too. You two started kissing for no reason," Foster replied. Kathryn and Chakotay felt ill.

"She was definitely brainwashed," Kathryn muttered.

"What about Craig? He's disappeared," Chakotay asked.

"I don't know," Kathryn replied.

In: "Anderson to Janeway. I have found a blood stained knife on deck ten."

"Speak of the devil," Chakotay muttered.

"Craig, what do you remember?" Kathryn asked.

In: "Er.. what do you mean?"

"Foster told me you were acting funny before you went after James and Emma," Kathryn said.

In: "I didn't go after James and Emma. What are you talking about?"

"This is really strange. How come Morgan and Craig have lost their memories?" Kathryn muttered.

"They must of been both brainwashed by Stuart. They must of been playing along right until they knocked me out," Foster said.

"We really need to find Ensign Stuart," Kathryn muttered.

"Oh come on, I doubt it would be his fault. He was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time," Morgan said.

"Then why did he kidnap Emma?" Chakotay asked.

"How do you know it is him?" Morgan asked.

"Because they're both missing," Foster replied.

"We'd better restrict you to quarters, Morgan. Just in case you're brainwashed again," Kathryn said.

"But..." Morgan muttered.

"No buts, it's for your own safety," Kathryn said. Morgan groaned and she left the room.

"Foster, is Tuvok still interviewing Jessie?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, sir," Foster replied.

"I want you to go and tell him to.." Chakotay said.

In: "Kim to Janeway, I think you should get to the Bridge."

Kathryn, Chakotay and Foster rushed onto the Bridge. They saw that James had walked onto the Bridge. Harry and Tom were aiming phasers at him as they walked closer to him.

"I'd just thought I'd tell you that Emma's body is in the Cargo Bay," James said quietly. Everyone just looked confused. Kathryn tapped her commbadge.

"Janeway to Tuvok, please report to the Bridge," she said.

"Were you responsible for Emma's death?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you really don't want to go there," Tom said.

The turbolift doors opened and Tuvok and Jessie came onto the Bridge. Tom took a hold of her arm to hold her back. Tuvok nodded at Foster. He walked over and they both took a hold of James.

"Don't tell me you're arresting him," Jessie said and she tried to pull herself out of Tom's grip. Tuvok and Foster gently pulled James towards the turbolift. "But he hasn't done anything," she said.

"Jess, calm down," Tom said as he tried to hold her back. The three entered the turbolift and the doors closed. Jessie pulled herself out of Tom's grip and she headed towards the other turbolift.

"Jessie, don't do anything stupid," Kathryn said but Jessie didn't hear her.

**Morgan's Quarters:**  
Morgan was sitting on the couch looking bored. The door chimed. "Come in," she said. Jessie walked into the room.

"Morgan, I need your help," she said.

"What can I do?" Morgan asked.

"I thought you might be able to help me find out who that woman is, the one he said he saw in the Conference Room," Jessie said.

"I'm not a miracle worker," Morgan said.

"No, you told me that you saw a girl in an hallucination. I thought she might be the same one, if it is then there must be a link," Jessie said.

"How do you know what the girl looked like, did he tell you?" Morgan asked.

"He said that it was L'Arana. I saw her dead body on the planet," Jessie said.

"But if she's dead how can she be linked with these killings?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. James said he saw her," Jessie said.

"Yeah but, he might of been hallucinating because nobody else could see her," Morgan said.

"What did the girl look like in your hallucination?" Jessie asked.

"She had long blonde hair, she had orange eyes, I think she was a member of the same species that that drone belonged to," Morgan said.

"L'Arana did have blonde hair," Jessie said.

"I bet a lot of people had long blonde hair too, this is a long shot," Morgan said.

"Not necessarily, this woman could be linked with the killings," Jessie said.

"But how? She's dead," Morgan said.

"I don't know, but we have to find out," Jessie said. Morgan walked into one of the bedrooms and Jessie followed her.

"This is crazy, Tuvok already has a strong case on James, there's no way that this farfetched idea would convince him otherwise," Morgan said.

"Just wait until that DNA test is finished, that may clear him," Jessie said. They both heard the main door opening.

"Uhoh, mum's back. I don't think she would appreciate you being here," Morgan said. She looked around. She took a hold of Jessie's arm and she pulled her over to the cupboard. "Hide in here, I'll try and get her into another room," Morgan said. She pushed Jessie into the cupboard and she closed the door. Kathryn walked into the room.

"Morgan, what are you doing in my room?" Kathryn asked.

"I thought I heard something, I've got to show you something, come on," Morgan said and she ran out of the room. Kathryn followed.

"Make it quick, I've only got a minute," Kathryn said as she walked into Morgan's room.

Jessie sighed, something in the cupboard caught her eye. She knelt down and she picked up a pen knife. She recognised it, it was the same pen knife that James had lost two days ago. She snuck out of the cupboard and she quietly snuck out of the quarters.

**The Brig:**  
Jessie walked into the room. Thompson was at the station. Jessie walked up to him.

"Hi, can you remove the forcefield?" she asked.

"Since it's you I think I will. You can watch him, I need to go and meet someone," Thompson said.

He thought, "finally, I can meet Laura in the turbolift. Lets hope that James gets that stupid little cow Jessie. I'd get the blame but who cares, she'd finally be dead."

"Thanks," Jessie said. Thompson removed the forcefield and he rushed through the door. Jessie walked over to where James was. He was lying on the bed with his back to her.

"James, I've found your knife. It was in Janeway's closet. Also I think that L'Arana is responsible for the four deaths. You haven't done anything wrong," she said. She sat down next to him, and she tried to turn him over to face her but he just pushed her hand away. "Oh come on, don't do this," Jessie said.

She stood up. "What has that st head, Foster, been telling you? You're not responsible for anybody's death." She turned her back to him as she started thinking. James sat up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jess," he said quietly. Jessie turned around again.

"Don't give me that crap. Why would you hurt me?" Jessie said.

"I've killed everyone else who's cared about me, why not you," James said.

"What makes you think you've killed anybody?" Jessie asked.

"When I was three I ran away from my sister. She went after me. When the police found me and took me back to my parents, I found out that my sister was raped while she was looking. My dad hated me for it, that's why he started beating me. Then he was killed in a shuttle crash, maybe it wouldn't of happened if my sister was still alive," James said.

"That's just stupid," Jessie said.

"It's not. I even killed my mother and step father. I told him that mum could take care of herself but she got murdered at the Trafford just because I said that. Then I dragged by step dad into the Marquis where he was one of the ones slaughtered. You see, everyone that cared about me was killed because of me," James said.

"Shut up! It's not your bloody well fault! You didn't kill anyone in your family, do you understand me?" Jessie snapped. She tried to calm herself down. She sat back down next to him, he turned away from her. "I'm sorry I yelled, but it's the truth. Oh for god's sake, look at me," Jessie said.

He slowly turned to face her again. She saw that tears were starting to come down his face. She used her own hand to wipe them away. She stood up and she faced the door. He stood up, she turned around to face him again. They started hugging each other.

When they pulled apart James noticed that she had the number thirty four on her forehead.

"We have to go," he said.

"What, why?" Jessie asked. He rushed over to the Brig doors and he sealed them closed.

"Emma had a number on her forehead a few minutes before she was murdered. Now you've got a number, we have to get you out of here," James replied. He ran over to the Jeffries Tube door and he opened it. Jessie rushed over to him.

"What number?" Jessie asked. Suddenly James saw a ghostly form step through the door, it had a cloak on just like the murderer.

"Time to go," James said. Jessie climbed into the Jeffries Tube, James followed and he closed the door behind him. At the end of the Jeffries Tube was Foster, he was eating food of some description. He saw the two coming through the tube. He pulled out a small phaser.

"We've got company," Jessie said. James turned around and he saw the ghost coming through the Jeffries Tube.

"Make that double," he muttered. Jessie continued to crawl down the tube towards Foster, then she got to the end.

"Foster, he's gone crazy," she said in a fake scared voice, she then looked around. Foster was about to shoot then Jessie started firing a plasma extinguisher at him. James got to the end of the tube. He picked up Foster's phaser, and they both ran out of the room. They ran along the corridor until they eventually reached Cargo Bay One.

"What on earth were we running from?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, a ghost I think. He looked like a ghost version of the person who killed Lilly and Emma," James replied.

"What are we going to do then?" Jessie asked.

"The only person who could fight a ghost is another ghost, that's only way we're going to be able to stop him," James muttered. He started fiddling with the phaser.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Setting this thing to kill. It's the only way," James replied. He finished adjusting the phaser and then he pointed it at his own head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Jessie yelled.

"It's the only way I can save you," James said. He got ready to fire it. Jessie grabbed his arm and she pulled the phaser from his hands.

"Wait, I've got a better idea," Jessie said.

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor heard a banging noise coming from the Jeffries Tube. He rushed over. The door opened and Jessie climbed out.

"It's only us, Doc," Jessie said.

"Us?" the Doctor said.

"If you call security I'll deactivate you," Jessie said as James followed her out of the tube.

"What is going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Look, a ghost is after us, and it's trying to kill me, if you turn us in you'll be responsible for my death," Jessie said.

"A ghost?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, and are you going to help us are not?" James asked.

"What do I need to do?" the Doctor asked.

"I need to be killed, temporarily," James said.

"Excuse me? I'm a Doctor not an Executioner," the Doctor said.

"I wont be dead for long. If you put a forcefield around me and remove the air for ten minutes, and revive me after another five, I'll still be all right," James said.

"Haven't you forgotten, you only have one lung now. It maybe harder to revive you than you may think," the Doctor said.

"You have to do it or you'll be trying to revive Jessie instead," James said.

"But how will killing you stop the ghost from killing her?" the Doctor asked.

"I may be able to get rid of the ghost, if I'm one too," James said.

"I don't believe this is actually happening," the Doctor muttered.

"You've got to do it, or I'll deactivate your program and do it myself," James said.

"Fine, but I want a good explanation afterwards," the Doctor said. He walked over to the only spare biobed. "You can use this area, just sit down," the Doctor said. He went over to the medical tray and he started to fiddle with a few hyposprays.

James walked over to the bio bed. Jessie walked over too.

"You don't have to do this," she said.

"I do, I'm not going to let another person I care about die," James said. She kissed him lightly on the lips. And she backed off. The Doctor didn't notice. He then activated the forcefield.

"I'm taking the air out now," the Doctor said quietly. It wasn't long until James was lying on the floor, obviously dead. The Doctor and Jessie heard the doors open.

"Computer deactivate the Doctor, and disable his reactivation authorization," Foster said. The Doctor disappeared. Foster walked over to the console the Doctor was working on, Jessie tried to stop him but he pushed her into the medical tray. She picked up a large laser scalpel but Foster had already pulled out his phaser. He forced her to leave Sickbay. Not long after James' ghost left the room too.

**The Bridge:**  
"Captain, somebody has transported down to the planet," Harry said.

"Who is it this time?" Kathryn asked.

"Foster and Jessie," Harry replied.

"Beam them back," Chakotay ordered.

"I can't, something is blocking the signal," Harry said.

**The planet, a graveyard:**  
"Why the hell have you brought me here?" Jessie asked.

"I find graveyards to be very peaceful places," Foster replied.

"Take me back to Voyager, now," Jessie said.

"I intend to Jessie, in about twenty minutes time," Foster said.

"Son of a bch!" Jessie screamed. Foster jumped in fright but he still kept the phaser aimed at her. "Take me back to Voyager now! You bloody creep!" Jessie yelled. Foster tried not to listen to her.

**Elsewhere on the planet:**  
The ghost with the black cloak had attacked James' ghost. James heard some bricks falling from a nearby building. He noticed that it was ready to collapse, so he got out of the way.

The ghost didn't notice and he started laughing evily. Suddenly the building toppled over and it landed on top of him. James saw some of the cloak had ripped all over the place. A very familiar ghost stepped out from the rubble.

"Sotjin, why are you trying to kill members of the crew?" James asked. Sotjin just laughed.

"I only got a score of twenty nine, I needed to kill more to add to my score. Now my score is thirty three," Sotjin said as he laughed. Sotjin picked up the scythe he had with his cloak. "I suppose if I destroy your ghost it may count as a point in my score," Sotjin said.

"Oh my god, is that L'Arana behind you?" James asked. Sotjin turned to look but he didn't see anybody. He felt the scythe being pulled out of his hands. Sotjin's only option was to run.

**The graveyard:**  
"Stop yelling at me!" Foster moaned.

"Take me back to Voyager now!" Jessie yelled.

"I can't do that," Foster said.

"You'd better you fng brd! Take me back to Voyager now!" Jessie yelled. Foster tried to block out her voice by covering his ears, he dropped the phaser by accident, Jessie then punched him in the face and she picked up the phaser. She used Foster's commbadge to beam back to Voyager.

**Five minutes later:**  
Jessie ran into Sickbay. "Computer activate the EMH," she said quickly. The Doctor appeared. "Come on, we need to revive James," Jessie said. The Doctor deactivated the forcefield and he rushed over to James and he scanned him.

"How long was I deactivated?" the Doctor asked.

"Ten minutes," Jessie replied.

"We haven't got much time. Get me a cortical stimulator quickly," the Doctor said. Jessie picked up another one of the round shaped objects and she handed it to the Doctor. He placed it on James' neck. "Now," the Doctor ordered. Jessie worked at the console but nothing happened.

"No effect," she said.

"Again," the Doctor said. James started breathing again so the Doctor took off the cortical stimulator. "Get me one of those hyposprays," the Doctor ordered. Jessie picked up a hypospray and she gave it to the Doctor. He used it on James and he woke up.

"I didn't get him," James muttered.

"What?" Jessie said.

"It was Sotjin, I nearly had him," James said.

"Sotjin? Why would he want to hurt anybody?" the Doctor asked as he headed over to the console to get his emitter.

"He murders people for fun, we need help if we're going to beat him," James said.

"I think Morgan's still on our side," Jessie said.

"I think you'd better go, somebody has stolen my emitter," the Doctor said.

"Right," Jessie said. James tried to sit up but the Doctor stopped him.

"You're going to rest for a few minutes," he said.

**Morgan's Quarters:**  
Morgan opened the door.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" she asked. She backed away from the door and Jessie walked in.

"I need your help," Jessie replied.

"What for?" Morgan asked.

"The killer is Sotjin's ghost. He's after me now," Jessie replied. Kathryn walked into the room.

"There's no such thing as ghosts, Crewman," Kathryn said.

"There is. And there's something I need to ask you, why did you have James' pen knife in your cupboard?" Jessie asked.

"You've been in my room?" Kathryn said angrily and she stormed into her bedroom. Morgan followed her in. Five minutes later Morgan stepped out.

"Where's your mother?" Jessie asked.

"She's busy. She's not to happy with you," Morgan said and she headed over to the couch. She sat down.

"It wont matter if I'm dead, will you help me?" Jessie asked. Sotjin appeared behind her. He walked straight through Jessie and he headed over to Morgan.

"Can I kill her now, I really want to kill her. It should give us a score of thirty five," Sotjin said.

"Morgan, I can't do this without you," Jessie said. Sotjin walked over to her.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled and he headed back to Morgan. "That miserable boyfriend of hers nearly ruined it for us Lara, it would be good revenge if we killed her brutally," Sotjin said.

Morgan thought, "I quite agree."

Sotjin seemed to have read her thoughts and he smiled. She started stroking Sotjin's face. To Jessie it looked like she was stroking thin air.

"So, what's your answer," Jessie muttered. Morgan stood up.

"I'll just go and get something," Morgan said and she walked into her own room. Sotjin followed her leaving Jessie really confused.

**Morgan's room:**  
"What a selfish little bch," Morgan muttered. Sotjin ran over to the cupboard. Morgan followed him and she opened it. She found her knife and she picked it up.

Outside Jessie knocked on Kathryn's door.

"Captain, are you all right in there?" Jessie asked. She pulled the door open and she saw Kathryn lying on her bed with several stab wounds, and blood pouring everywhere.

She heard somebody come up behind her. She turned and she saw Morgan holding a knife. She tried to stab her with it but Jessie closed the door on her. The knife got stuck in the door. It went quiet again for a minute. Suddenly she heard a phaser rifle going off.

The door half opened and Morgan started firing on Jessie. She tried to take it off her. Morgan dropped it. She took a hold of one of Jessie's arms and she easily threw her across the room. She landed on top of the glass table, it smashed upon impact. Morgan picked up her rifle and she started hitting Jessie with it.

**The corridor near Janeway's quarters:**  
Craig bumped into James as they both hit the junction.

"How did you get out of the brig?" Craig asked.

"Don't turn me in just yet, I need to find Jessie," James said.

"I got a call off Morgan, she said it was urgent," Craig said.

"We'd better hurry up then," James said.

Five minutes later they reached the quarters. Craig tried to pull the door open but it was stuck.

"I need a little help here," Craig said. He moved away from the door, James managed to open it. They both saw Jessie lying where the glass table used to be. Craig and James rushed over to her.

"What happened here?" James asked.

"Morgan, she attacked me," Jessie said. James helped her to her feet. Suddenly they were all being attacked by phaser fire. They all hid behind the couch. Craig picked up a container that was lying behind there. James noticed and he took it off Craig.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked.

"This might come in handy," James said.

"How?" Jessie asked.

"I could try and trap our ghost friend in here," James said.

"How can you do that?" Jessie asked.

"It's a plastic container, for some reason spirits can't pass through them," James said.

"What are you both talking about?" Craig asked. Morgan looked over the couch and she aimed the rifle at them again. They managed to get away again. Sotjin appeared and he tried to get Craig. James rushed over as Sotjin tried to move himself into Craig's body. Instead he got himself into the container. "What on earth are you doing?" Craig asked.

"I'll explain later, now we'd better run again," James replied as he noticed Morgan was pointing the rifle at them again. They both ran towards the main door where Jessie was. They ran out as fast as they could. James pushed the door closed again. They all heard Morgan trying to shoot her way through it.

**The planet:**  
The Delta Flyer landed inside the city.

"Now is there time to ask what the hell is going on?" Craig asked as he sat in the tactical station.

"Morgan's possessed by L'Arana, Sotjin was trying to posses you before, luckily I managed to trap him in this container," James replied.

"How did you know L'Arana was possessing her?" Jessie asked.

"I'll explain later. I think we'd better work out what we're going to do with our friend here," James replied.

"I know it's a long shot but we could try and send him to the other side, using a chapel of some sort," Craig said.

"The other side? Meaning?" Jessie asked.

"Well, the afterlife I suppose," Craig replied.

"For all we know there is no afterlife. For all we know when we die we turn into ghosts and that's the end of it," Jessie said.

"Have you got a better idea?" Craig asked.

"No," Jessie replied.

"Then since I'm the highest ranking person here I have decided that we should find a chapel," Craig said. He stood up and he walked out of the shuttle.

"Er.. okay," Jessie muttered.

**The Bridge:**  
"Harry, where did the shuttle go?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know. As soon as it left the bay I lost their signal, they could be anywhere," Harry replied.

"I wonder if they're on the planet," Tom muttered.

"Yeah right," everyone said.

**The alien hospital:**  
"Er, this isn't a chapel," James muttered.

"Some hospitals have small chapels in them," Craig said.

"Yeah, on Earth," Jessie said. Craig walked into the building. Jessie and James followed him in. What they all didn't know was that Foster was still in the city and he was watching their every move.

The three had made their way up several flights of stairs. Craig walked down a different corridor to James and Jessie.

"Oh crap, where did Craig go?" Jessie asked.

"Oh great, this is not a good time to spilt up," James muttered.

Jessie had a quick look around the corner. She turned away from it suddenly she felt a hand go over her mouth, and an arm pulling her back around the corner. It was Foster. He dragged her down the corridor. Jessie kicked him in the leg and she broke away from his grip.

She ran down the corridor until she got to a lift. Foster was running after her. The turbolift was the only place to go. She ran into it and she pressed a button to get it moving down.

Foster arrived a little too late. He heard somebody coming up behind him. He pulled out another phaser and he quickly turned around. He saw nobody there. He walked around the corner again. He heard footsteps behind him again. He quickly turned around again and he saw James with his back to him, he quickly aimed his phaser at him.

"Hold it. I don't want to shoot you in the back so turn around!" Foster yelled.

James saw Morgan had dematerialised in front of him. She was aiming the rifle at his head. He stepped backwards and he tripped and fell on a broken floorboard. The container fell to the ground and Sotjin escaped.

Morgan fired but the blast hit Foster in the head instead.

The floorboard that James had fell on gave way and it made a few more collapse. He fell down and he landed on the ground floor. Morgan ran up to the edge. She couldn't see him because of all the dust so she ran towards the stairs.

The lift finally reached the bottom floor after getting stuck on the second floor. Jessie opened the door and she ran towards where James was lying. He was nearly unconscious. Jessie heard footsteps coming up behind her. Morgan used the rifle to hit her on the back of the head. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Morgan then kicked James in the head a few times. Before he lost consciousness he saw Craig walk up to Morgan, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then darkness came over him.

**Twenty four years ago, England:**  
"Debbie, you didn't give your little brother vodka again?" Susy asked.

"Of course not," Debbie said in an innocent tone. Her brother obviously looked a little drunk, then his cover was totally blown when he started hiccuping.

"Debra, I don't want a drunken baby. He's bad enough sober," Peter said.

"Oh dad, don't be mean," Debbie said as she picked up her three year old brother. "I think he's adorable," she said.

"Then you can keep him," Peter muttered as he stood up. He walked away.

"Just ignore the old misery, sweet heart. I think he's cuter drunk," Susy said. She and Debbie stood up. "I tell you what, why don't I get you and James an ice cream. I'm sure you can handle him for five minutes," Susy said.

"That's a great idea, mum," Debbie said.

Susy walked off leaving Debbie holding her drunk little brother. She put him down. "Why don't we get you some more vodka then," Debbie whispered in his ear. She headed over to the picnic basket and she started to look through it. She didn't notice her little brother run away from her.

**Thirty minutes later:**  
Susy and Peter were sitting in the police station. All they kept hearing from police officers was how bad parents they were. They both tried to ignore the comments. The main door opened and they both saw a police officer holding James, coming towards them. Susy jumped up and she immediately took him off the officer.

"Thank god you've found him," she was saying as she hugged her son.

"Where's Debbie?" Peter demanded. The officer's face dropped.

"Follow me," he said. He walked down a corridor. He reached a door and he stepped inside it.

Susy and Peter saw in shock that their fourteen year old daughter was lying in a morgue. "I'm afraid a few of our officers found her in a nearby street, the doctor believe she was raped. I'm so sorry," the officer said. He walked away.

Peter took his son off his wife. He took him over to Debbie's dead body. "See this son, you did this. I hope you live with this for a long time," Peter said in a cold voice. All that he could hear was his wife crying her eyes out.

**The present:**  
James woke back up. He could see Morgan standing over him with the phaser rifle aimed at his head. Craig was just laughing as he was holding Jessie back.

Morgan pressed the trigger. Nothing happened. She lost her temper with it. She started kicking James again. She then put the rifle at the front of his neck and pulled him to his feet using the rifle. She pulled him backwards with the rifle still at his neck. She held him there until he stopped breathing. She pushed him to the floor.

She threw away the useless rifle. She kicked James one more time. She walked away, she saw a large needle lying on a cabinet. She showed it to Craig. He shook his head. Morgan looked around again, then saw a fire axe in the wall. She pulled it away from the wall and showed Craig it.

"Oh yeah," he said. He pushed Jessie into the wall. She fell to the ground. Craig then held her down as Morgan got ready to use the axe.

Then James' ghost appeared and he pulled L'Arana out of Morgan. There was a huge light and they all saw the gateway to the afterlife. Sotjin jumped out of Craig's body and he tried to stop L'Arana from being pulled into the gateway, but it was too late, all three of them were pulled in.

Sotjin managed to catch up with L'Arana and James. L'Arana got out of James' hold on her. Sotjin got a hold of her and they managed to stop near the top of the gateway. They laughed as James reached the top, and there was no way back down.

"Bye bye, Jimmy boy. We're going back down to get us some more points," Sotjin said. Suddenly the gateway turned red. And it started shaking violently. The gateway turned into a large snake and it went down into hell taking L'Arana and Sotjin with it. There was no way to get back down anymore.

James heard voices coming from behind him. He turned to see who it was. It was Debbie and Susy. They were both the same age they were when they died.

"Hello there, James," Debbie said.

"Debbie? It can't be, you're dead," James muttered.

"Well this is where dead people are, silly," Susy said.

"That's why this is no place for you," Debbie said.

"But Morgan, I mean L'Arana killed me," James said.

"But it's not your time. From what I heard I'm due a grandchild in a few months," Susy said.

"I thought you'd hate that idea, since Jessie's the mother," James muttered.

"I don't. Before you go back I just want to say I'm sorry for trying to get you to marry Dannielle," Susy said.

"Don't you mean the cow," Debbie said.

"Whatever," Susy said.

"It's okay," James said quietly.

"Debbie, isn't there something you need to tell him?" Susy asked.

"Yeah. I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault that I died. I was raped by a guy that had been stalking me for months. It was going to happen anyway. Just remember I don't blame you for what happened, don't let it bother you again," Debbie said.

"It's time for you to go back. Your friends are worried about you," Susy said.

"Oh, one more thing. You were a really cute drunk kid," Debbie said.

"Er.. thanks," James muttered.

"Debbie, was that really necessary?" Susy asked.

"No, but it had to be said. I don't mean that you're still not cute, coz you are. I know a lot of the girls on that ship really like you," Debbie said.

"Debbie!" Susy snapped.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Debbie said.

"I think you'd better go before Debbie keeps you up here for ages trying to get you to go out with some of her friends," Susy said.

"I'm not that mean," Debbie said.

"Er.. okay, it was great to see you again," James said.

"Same here," Debbie said.

"Bye, and be happy," Susy said.

**Meanwhile**  
"Jessie, he's gone," Morgan muttered as she tried to pull Jessie to her feet. Jessie slapped her hand away. Morgan stood back up.

"Don't worry, she'll come around eventually," Craig muttered.

They both watched Jessie crying over her dead best friend's body. They didn't know what else to do.

"But..." Morgan muttered.

"We'll be in the Flyer, Jess," Craig said. He and Morgan left Jessie alone.

She sat back up and she tried to wipe away her tears. She placed her hand on his face and she kissed him on the cheek. Her other hand kept a tight grip on his hand. She felt his hand moving slightly. She used her other hand to check his pulse. It was returning to normal. He began to wake up. He looked up at Jessie who still had tears coming down her face. He tried to sit up.

"What are you crying for?" he asked. She pulled him to her and she hugged him tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," she managed to say eventually.

Morgan and Craig rushed back since they heard voices.

"Oh my god," Craig said in disbelief.

"God, is this a miracle or what," Morgan said.

"Refresh my memory, how many times has he died in this episode?" Craig asked. Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

**Two days later:**  
"What's it like being dead?" Tani asked.

"I dunno, can't remember," Lilly replied.

"Kinda cool," Emma said.

"Cool? I was thrown into a console on the wall and I had my neck snapped, it's really painful," Naomi said.

"Well it couldn't be as bad as punched in the face by James, he can really punch hard, I see why Tom always had to go to Sickbay after being hit by him," Lee said.

"So the punch hurt more than you being murdered?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, getting strangled doesn't hurt that much," Lee said. Everyone groaned.

Jessie, James and Morgan walked into the room. They saw Foster's ghost sitting next to his twin brother, obviously his brother couldn't see him. They all waved at Foster. Everyone on Tani's table looked confused.

"Who were you waving at?" Lilly asked.

"Foster," James replied.

"Eh?" everyone muttered.

"Why, that guy's a creep," Tani said as she looked at the alive Foster.

"No, Paul Foster. True he's a jerk too," Jessie said.

"How can you see ghosts?" Tani asked.

"I've been able to seem them since I died for the first time in this episode," James replied.

"My counterpart could see them now I can," Morgan replied.

"Quote from The Frighteners, when you go through a traumatic experience it alters your perceptions," Jessie replied.

"Ookay," everyone at the table muttered.

**Will these bloody episodes get any longer? Will the kiss between Morgan and Craig be explained this time? Was Foster the only one who permanently died? What was the whole point of the flashback scene? Will these episodes stop finishing with rhetorical questions? Find out the answers to at least two of these questions next time on Fifth Voyager.**

**THE END**


End file.
